Wizards and L'Cie?
by Lightningpanda
Summary: Dumbledor gave everyone a huge surprise about L'Cie coming to attend Hogwarts AND will live in Hogwarts like their homes. Many students who know about them are terrified while others are extremely excited. What happens when their Focus gets in the way and ends up bringing a war between the two? Who in reality is good and evil? Can they really be trusted? - Full summary inside.
1. Focus 1: l'Cie

**This is an experiment. If you guys like it, then I'll continue it. Don't worry, I got the plot figured out but... I just want to experiment for the mean time.**

**I will need OC's for this story!**

**Anyhoo, hope you like this story. :) **

* * *

**Summary:**

**Dumbledor gave everyone a huge surprise about L'Cie coming to attend Hogwarts AND will live in Hogwarts like their homes. Many students who know about them are terrified while others are extremely excited. What happens when their Focus gets in the way and ends up bringing a war between the two? Who in reality is good and evil? Can they really be trusted? Especially when some have rebelled on their Focus in search of Freedom while others are willing to destroy everything around them for the sake of their loved ones?**

**Read if you want more... :)**

* * *

**Focus 1: L'Cie**

HARRY's POV:

From every place I turned, there was always a group of kids discussing about something that's an "L-See." Whatever that is, it seems to be pretty popular at the moment. I sighed, and tried to fight my way through the crowd and get to my usual seating place were Ron and Hermonie always meet me. Once escaping the clutches of the crowded students, I found Hermonie and Ron sitting under a tree were the sun could be blocked out and only receive the cool strong wind.

Ron looked pretty mad and freaked out while Hermonie looked excited and partially annoyed. When I got there, the first thing that Ron bombed at me was, "Tell her she's wrong! That L'Cie are bad!" I groaned. I was hoping for them not to talk about whatever those kids were talking about. Actually, everyone in Hogwarts are talking about it that its getting quite annoying.

"For the last time Ron! They're not evil!" Hermonie argued.

Before they kept pouring oil to the fire, I asked the first thing that came to my mind. "What is an L'Cie? And why is everyone talking about it?"

Both of their faces were priceless and so unbelievably hard to describe. Ron was the first to break out his reverie but Hermonie beat him to whatever he was going to say. "L'Cie are _people_," She emphasized the 'people' towards Ron who snorted. "That are gifted with unbelievable power chosen by one of the two gods; Gran Pulse or Cocoon. These people are marked and carries out a task given to them by the Gods themselves."

Whoa. I'm pretty impressed now. "But why is everyone ushering about that? Like the whole school is talking about it with excitement and some with disgust."

"Because those bloody _L'Cie_ are going to come and attend our school." Ron sneered at the word L'Cie.

"What really?" I said surprised. "That's cool." I can't really wait to see these guys. By why does Ron hate them so much?

"I wouldn't get excited by those monsters." Ron grumbled.

"Ron!" Hermonie stretched his name into an angry growl.

"You two may not be against them but those guys will do anything to complete their mission." Ron defended.

"Mission? What mission?" I questioned. _L'Cie are ordered to carry out tasks given to them by Gods... _Hermonie's words echoed in my head as I began to think. Could these "tasks" be "missions"?

"From what I've read, L'Cie are given some kind of 'Focus' to complete before they lose a part of themselves." Hermonie said slowly, like if trying to remember what she read. "It didn't give a detailed analysis about L'Cie, but I can't wait to meet them in person!" She ushered in glee. I've never seen Hermonie this excited.

"Well as long as they're good people then we're all good." I said, pulling out a textbook to study.

"Isn't there a good God among the two you mentioned?" Ron asked.

I paused what I was doing and look up at Hermonie who seemed to fidget. "Actually there is one God that is good while the other is evil... But I can't remember which one. I think it was Pulse who is evil while the other one is good... YES! Its Pulse while Cocoon is good." I gaped at her while Ron stared at her.

"And you said who are coming?" Ron and I asked her with a shock face.

"I don't know which L'Cie are coming. But even so, that doesn't make an L'Cie evil." She scowled at us. The bell rang signaling lunch is over and is time to go to class. I began to gather all my stuff as did Hermonie and Ron. "Maybe seeing them in person would be a better lesson." I thought about that as did Ron on what she meant.

"Wait. What do you mean in person?" I asked, a little feeling crawling up in my stomach.

"You guys need to start reading the news! The L'Cie are coming here tonight. Why do you think everyone is fussing on the news?" She huffed and gathered the last remaining books before she walked off on us.

Ron looked horrified and seems he wasn't ready for this. I for a fact wasn't sure how was I suppose to feel. I didn't know if I should feel shocked, surprised, horrified, excited, anxious, nervous, or dumbfounded. But even so I can feel one thing, excitement. I wanted to see these L'Cie and see what kind of abilities they can do or possess. Ron and I walked into Hogwarts and from there parted ways to arrive to our assign classes.

* * *

**I have no knowledge on the books of Harry Potter and just going by the movies. I will accept people correcting me on whatever mistakes I made. I might need help only on Harry Potter. The rest like FFXIII, FFXIII-2, FFX, and FFX-2, I'm totally okay with that. I know, I switched some things up and its needed for the story.**

**I will need some OC's for this story. The OC's I'll need _have_ to be L'Cie. Here's what I want:**

**Name, Age, Gender, Brand located, Pulse L'Cie or Cocoon L'Cie*, Eidolon*, Attitude, Abilities, Personality, Past, Brand Color*, Choice of clothes, Talents, and Other.**

**If you saw this (*), then look at the bottom so I can explain this to you.**

**Pulse L'Cie possess magic and an Eidolon. Cocoon L'Cie posses dress spheres and a special dress sphere. A more powerful Cocoon L'Cie may possess dress spheres and 2-3 Eidolons. A more powerful Pulse L'Cie may possess total control over monsters, Eidolons, merge with Eidolons, rare gifts, Chaos, Chaos light, or Eyes of Etro. Note: You can only pick two things for a powerful Pulse L'Cie. (Yes, the L'Cie will automatically possess magic.)**

**Brand Colors is something I came up to make this story work. If a brand is black it means your newly marked and haven't received a Focus yet. If the brand is red, you have received a Focus and your countdown has now started. If the brand is white, you have awoken from crystal stasis but given a Focus. Note: Here you can choose to obey if you want to complete your Focus or not, but if you don't comply another person will be marked and tasked to complete your Focus. Not all L'Cie who wake up from crystal stasis get a white brand. It is rare in many cases.**

**To get an Eidolon you must be a Pulse L'Cie but if you want to have it and be a Cocoon L'Cie, you will not have a special dress sphere but it will be replaced for 2-3 Eidolons.**

**On the Talents, explain to me what they're good at. Like gun mage, gunner, ravager, commando, synergist, medic, black mage, white mage, etc. Only three are allowed.**

**EXAMPLE:**

**Name: Yeul**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Female**

**Brand located: mid-low of her back.**

**L'Cie: Pulse**

**Eidolon: none**

**Abilities: Chaos light and Etro's eyes.**

**Brand Color: White**

**Attitude: -**

**Personality: -**

**Past: -**

**Choice of Clothes: -**

**Talents: Guide people in the right path, seal evil and controller of light; can fight chaos.**

**Other: She watches over who she loves and protects him from afar. Although she doesn't know that he's suffering and wants to be by her side, but the prize of what she is and can do has to be paid by loneliness. Right now she tries to her best to guide Caius in the right path, but is obsessed in the idea of freeing her from her curse and everyone's curse.**

**EXAMPLE 2:**

**Name: Rikku**

**Age:17**

**Gender: Female**

**Brand located: the lower side of her right hip.**

**L'Cie: Cocoon**

**Eidolon: none **

**Abilities: Thief, knowledge on machines, and alchemist. **

**Special Dress sphere: -**

**Brand Color: black**

**Attitude: -**

**Personality: -**

**Past: -**

**Choice of clothes: -**

**Talents: A very good stealer, very smart when it comes to machines and will always have curiosity over any type of thing that involves machines; may assemble and built her own machines.**

**Other: Smiles brightly and always thinks positive so that maybe her positive-ness will reach Cocoon and awaken Yuna from her crystal stasis.**

**Err... I hope you got the idea. Sorry if I wasn't a good explainer. DX**


	2. Focus 2: Welcoming and befriending

**Thanks for the reviews... Including for your OC's, Rimme Sakura and ButterflyPheonix aka Duck butt!**

**Umm... I was originally thinking to re-write this since I believe I can do better... But I guess I'll just re-write the previous chapter while the rest, I'll give you good stuff.**

**I'll update when I have time or when I finish updating a chapter. Err... I do one chapter per story, so it'll take a while. X(**

* * *

**Focus 2: Welcoming and befriending...**

NORMAL POV:

All the students in the grand hall were chit-chatting with their friends about l'Cie or about their school studies. Harry Potter, a boy with dark hair and round black glasses sat on his face as he continued to look around with his anxious dark eyes. He wasn't sure what he was scanning for, but knew he wanted to see the great and terrifying l'Cie. For that, he scanned for Dumbledor but found none while he ignored Ron's blabbing and Hermonie's speech about how-not-all-l'Cie-are-evil-against-mankind.

The grand hall was an amazing place to just be _commons._ Its ceilings were arched high with floating candles in the night sky that was reflected within the ceiling. Its wall tall and strong that it'll take 4 ogres to take down its walls or maybe more.

Finally, for what seemed like forever, Dumbledor strolled towards the paladopuim to make his great speech. At this, all the students hushed down into a dead silence as they looked at the Headmaster with curious eyes. "I am sure you are well informed when it comes to gossip. Yes, we will be receiving l'Cie in our school but not just students, but as their new home."

A roar of disturbance and shock occurred in the grand hall making Dumbledor silence them with a powerful voice that held in that old body of his. "I expect you to treat them well as for in return, one of the few of them will teach you a wandless yet very dangerous magic. Is that clear?" At that, everyone shut up but got a few students wondering what type of wandless dangerous magic is he talking about? Does such things exist in the first place? This only made Harry more excited for his own good.

The doors to the grand hall opened to reveal dozens of teenagers and few adults. A tall yet very intimidating man stood in front with his hands extended outwards who seemed to freeze up when all eyes landed on him. The guy seemed to wear a black beanie around his head with a long grey trench coat, black cargos, and black leather gloves matching his pair of shoes he wore. A girl among the crowd stepped up who's hair was long in the color of silver with bob-cut bangs going diagonally towards the left.

She was very pretty who had such a nice figure with a curvaceous body and such busts that was easily noticeable with the robes she had on. Many of the males in the grand hall stared at her or at the other female members that was with the group. Her crimson eyes narrowing down dangerously as her pretty features began to give off a murderous aura. She began marching towards the man who slowly began to unfreeze and turn to look at her with wary and scared face as he gulped slowly. Many of the new comers were smirking as others seemed to be praying for the young man's life.

At this point, everyone's attention was directed towards the scene unfolding in front of them. Before anyone could do anything, the girl automatically grabbed a handful of the man's collar and extended her right arm backwards with a balled fist ready to impact in his face. She began to whisper something to him that made him shiver, but tried to laugh it off. That only made her be more ticked off. Before her fist collided with his face, Dumbledor spoke again that made everyone snap out off whatever they were doing.

"I see you were eager to be introduced. Very well, please come forward and stand in front of the table of the teachers while we fetch a stool for you." He then directed his gaze towards his students who, some, were staring at him with wide eyes. The girl let go of the man in a rude way as she pushed herself towards the front while the rest of the crew followed. "Like I said, please do treat them like one of us so that in turn, they'll teach us some of their dangerous yet very useful magic."

Ron began to bicker quickly at his friends as Hermonie began to pull out a random book out of nowhere with such excitement and glimmer in her eyes. Harry could say he was also excited, but also a bit on high alert with the silver haired girl. He couldn't help but think that maybe that girl works for Pulse, the evil God.

Professor McGonagall set the stool almost close to where Dumbledor was standing with a single pointed hat in the Professor's hand. Dumbledor then turned towards the l'Cie, "Who would like to go first?" He said with a smile of genuine.

No one didn't seem to move until a silver haired boy slipped or someone pushed him and fell face first on the hard granite floor. In the Slytherin table, all the students were laughing at the boy while some giggles were going in Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables. The boy got up and dusted himself as he shot a glare towards a smirking blonde with an eye patch over his left eye. "Are you alright?" Dumbledor asked with concern but the boy merrily nodded and made his way towards the stool. Once he sat on it, Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head who looked taken aback then scanned everywhere around him.

At this, many l'Cie began laughing at his antics while others began wondering if the hat does something to you. Later the boy relaxed and began to look as if he was conversing with someone he couldn't see. Many of Hogwarts students began to look eagerly at the magical hat with such curiosity in where would the boy be placed in.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled out that caught all the l'Cie off guard. Some student in the Gryffindor table applaud while George and Fred ushered for boy to sit with them. He complied.

"Hello there mate!" George settled down as he greeted.

"What would your name be?" Fred began as he plopped his chin on his hand.

"Hope... Hope Estheim." He began slowly, almost unsure if these guys were sane to befriend an l'Cie.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

The sorting of l'Cie was done in a couple of minutes. Lightning, Snow, Noel, Rikku, Tidus, Rimme, and Hope were placed in the Gryffindor table. Paine, Lulu, Kira, and Alyssa were placed in the Ravenclaw table. Yuel, Vanille, and Baralai are in the Hufflepuff table while the rest of the crew, excluding Sazh, Jihl, and Auron, were placed in Slytherin table; Gippal, Nooj, Caius, and Fang.

Before anyone could get settle with their new companions, their excitement or curiousity died down by Auron, taking a stand in the place that once stood Dumbledor and now was standing at the far corner, observing. The man was very intimidating for his whole persona looked like a mighty warrior that popped out from history. His eyes scanned each student that was unnoticed for his dark glasses blocked his eyes. "Lulu will teach you the arts of Black Magic in any levels. For Pulse language of Black Magic, Ravager. She'll teach you how to do this in a wandless way. Do not dare think this is a game." His words were firm and clear, ignoring the slight panic of many students and teachers within the area.

"This is very dangerous and I suggest you don't do this for your own amusement. The magic we'll be giving you is combat, aiding, and protection. The one who will teach White magic, also know as Synergist, Medic, and Sabatour, will be Hope Esthiem." On turn, Hope looked up in surprise at Auron. "You are more skilled in the arts of White and Black magic. That is a rare gift for the rules of magic." Hope nodded while he was getting congratulated by his fellow table members.

"The one who will teach Synergist roles will be Sazh." Sazh, a man who looked to be in his forties, walked to the front with a grin. He was a dark skinned man with an afro, housing a baby chocobo unknown to all. His attire seemed very foreign to the wizards for he wears a long olive coat over khaki trousers, a white button-down shirt, and black buckled engineer boots. His l'Cie mark half-hidden under his shirt, located at the center of his chest.

"Sabatour roles can be taught by Oebra Yun Fang." Fang's head snapped up at the mention of her name. Auron continued on, ignoring the gazes and the stares he was getting. "Sentinel roles will be taught by Snow Villiers."

"Alright!" Snow yelled out, pumping his fist together with a big grin on his face. Lightning, Noel and Hope scowled at him while the others laughed.

Choosing to ignore once again, he continued. "Commando roles, also known as Warrior Spheres, will not be taught by the students." A roar of disapproval erupted from the hall about not learning the cool stuff. Dumbledor seeing the disturbance silenced his students with another powerful voice of his. Taking the opportunity, Auron began again. "Jihl and I will give Commando and Warrior Sphere training... To our l'Cie only. I know there is some bound to be bored in this place without a nice fight."

"YEAH!" This time Gippal, Tidus, and Snow yelled out at the same time while few l'Cie smirked or smiled at the idea.

"Reason I'm choosing to keep training our fellow l'Cie, is because they need to keep themselves in fit just in case they are given a Focus. Also, you must know how to fight either by fists or weapons while performing a few magic as you fight an opponent. I doubt Dumbledor would want to see his students ending in the hospital for the tough training. In turn of teaching you this magic, we want you teach our l'Cie some wand magic; in hopes of conserving more of their CP."

Before anyone could question or such as the teachers, Auron immediately left and Jihl took over.

Jihl is a tall slender woman, but firm body. Her blonde hair reaches all the way down to her mid-thigh. Black, tight skinny jeans with a white sleeveless tube top, buttoned while back acted as a cape. Khaki leather gloves with a khaki and brown strap, strapped to her legs as it supported an iron-like weapon. "Good night to all you students. If you want to know about l'Cie and the myths, come attend my classes. My classes will be available any day except for the last two classes. We'll be having now, won't we, l'Cie?" She snickered at the end.

Tidus couldn't help but mutter out that she's an l'Cie too and has no reason to hate her _own_ kind. Kira however gazed down at the table and chose to ignore her speech. "No questions?" She asked the students.

One student from the Slytherin table rose his hand. That student's name is Draco Malfoy. A bleach-blonde haired boy, slicked back with gel as his icy blue eyes narrowed at her suspiciously. "Yes?"

"How long are you guys going to stay here? Is it going to be forever or just a few years to test it out?" Something about him stir anger from the l'Cie sitting in the Gryffindor table. Noel and Tidus were already making plans on how to shut that guy up if he ever dares to mess with them.

"It was going to be a test at first, but we changed it for permanent. Thank your headmaster for that decision."

"I swear she can be a bitch." Kira murmured as Paine caught it, only to give a smirk.

Draco didn't seem satisfied with his answer, but dismissed it. "Anyone else?" No one answered or rose their hands. "Then good night." She left the stage to take a seat next to Auron were chairs were placed for the Adult l'Cie.

Sazh then made his way towards the stage and cleared his voice. "How's it going? Well, Auron is in charge of this, but I don't mind explaining things to you, youngsters. There will later be columns placed around Hogwarts for the one's..." He took a deep breath, struggling to not let any emotion leak out and not panic the students for his sudden behavior. Once his breathing was controlled, he continued. "One's who are in Crystal Stasis."

Many l'Cie flinched at the last two words spoken out of Sazh. Others automatically began to get emotional that were caught by their fellow table members. Curiosity spike their interest, but unsure how to ask or just decided to dismiss it for their troubled faces.

"A memento will be placed for each of them until the day they are given a call." Sazh eyes began to water, but wiped them away quickly. "They will arrive two days from now, accompanied by other l"Cie that will help the Crystal Stasis. T-that is all." Sazh almost choked on the burning throat and dry mouth of tears threatening to pour.

Dumbledor wanted to comfort the 40 year old man, but decided against it for Sazh quickly walked to where Auron and Jihl were seated at. Smiling like nothing ever happened. Making a mental note to talk to him about that, he took control of his school once again and make his final speech so that his students can eat their dinner.

"Today of the beginning of the school year while some, it is the returning of their school year, today onwards will be different, but the same Hogwarts you all know of. Please, treat them like one of us. l'Cie possess magic just like us, only in a very dangerous form of wandless magic. But enough of that, I want you to enjoy your school year and make lots of friends as usual. And that will bring an end to this very night."

Food appeared magically out of thin air on the tables as the l'Cie, once again, were taken aback. Rikku, an Al'bed princess, exclaimed with sparkles in her eyes as she examined the food in front of her. "Uh-oh... Rikku. You better not hog the whole entire table!" Tidus panicked as he began grabbing as many meat, mash potato, veggies, bread, and all kinds of other stuff the best he can.

"Hey! What makes you say that!?" Rikku scowled at him. Rikku is a tan-ish skin girl who has a very slim and slender figure. You can see the faintest of muscle in her arms, but not enough to compare to Paine, Kira, and Lightning. Her hair was styled in a very unique way that George found it incredibly interesting and especially her antics. Her hair tied on top with a blue bandana as loose hair and braids fell down nicely in front of her bandana and right shoulder. Her eyes, also unique, carried what all Al'bed trade mark; green swirled eyes.

Ron found this creepy but cool at the same time, while George and Fred were thinking in how to get people have eyes like that for their next prank.

"Remember in the Zanarkand Ruins when we were fighting that Flan? What's the first thing you said?" Tidus is young 17 year old boy. Tidus has disheveled blonde hair, blue eyes that can calm a living soul, tall and muscular. He is slim, but not too buff and quite tan for he usually spends his time playing his favorite sport called Blitzball rather than train like the others. Sometimes you'll see him sparring with Auron in hopes of becoming stronger and when the time is right, see her smile again.

"Flan? Why were you fighting over food?" Ron questioned, lifting one eyebrow up slightly.

Rikku haven't heard him talk, answered Tidus question. "Hey! I was hungry back there! I wanted to eat, but everyone didn't want to take a break!" Rikku began stuffing her plate with various food then settled down.

Snow baffled at Rikku's plate. "Are you seriously going to eat all that?"

"Yeah, why?"

Snow stared at his plate that was equally topped as Rikku's and Tidus plate. Not to mention, Ron's too. An evil grin made way to his face. "Let's have an eating contest."

George, Fred, Harry, Hermonie, and Ginny stared at him. Then George, Fred, and Harry slammed their hands on the table, saying at the same time, "Betting on Ron."

"You boys are so immature!" Hermonie scowled at them.

"Hey, I'm a girl!" Rikku defended.

"You aren't serious of joining them?" Lightning asked, beating the words right out Hermonie.

Lightning is a very beautiful girl who can be quite intimidating when angered. She has long, light pink hair styled in spikes on her right side while her left was throwed over shoulder casually. Her bangs softly spiked as they swept towards the direction of the right with pale, aqua-colored eyes narrowing slightly. Her skin flawless that made Ron wonder if this girl was a goddess or some fashion model. In truth, he wasn't the only one aiming for her, Draco seemed to settle his eyes on her and dismissing the other beautiful l'Cie girls there.

"A little fun won't hurt someone!" Rikku smiled as she waved it off with her right hand.

"Hope! Want to be referee?" Tidus exclaimed with such enthusiasm, he only showed that energy when it comes to Blitzball and not on food. It made Hope worry that maybe he's taking the whole competition a little bit too seriously.

"No, I prefer enjoying my food." At that, he stabbed his fork on green beans and popped them into his mouth.

"I'll do it!" Noel chirped. He began scooting closer to Hope, knowing it will get messy in a few minutes. "Ready?"

Snow, Ron, Tidus, and Rikku got into positions.

Hermonie wanting to scowl at them for their immatureness and Lightning... Lightning just ignored them as she ate peacefully.

"Set!?" Noel asked.

"YES!" Hermonie almost baffled at George and Fred, joining in the competition. Their plates equally stacked like the competitors.

"GO!" Right after he said that, Noel quickly covered his food so that no flying gibberish will land on his plate. And at the same time, the competitors digged in.

Over at the Slytherin table, Gippal, Rikku's childhood friend, stared at the scene over there with a twist of disgust and amusement. "That's so unlady like."

"Huh? Who're you lookin' at?" Nooj asked, looking over at the Gryffindor table.

Like the Al'bed, Gippal also has the unique green swirl eyes, though an eye patch covers his right eye. No one knows if he wears the eye patch of a loss eye or just a fashion statement. His appearance contrast of short, spiky blonde hair, tan skin, tall and muscular, and mainly wears a cocky, arrogant attitude around him. Nooj is tall, muscular and tanned young boy. He can be quite intimidating at times for the lack of his left arm and leg; missing limbs replaced with machine limbs due to an accident on completing his Focus. Half of his hair on the left, is picked up into a high ponytail as it overlaps towards the front, reaching his ankles. On the right his hair is left alone, showing his hair is originally wavy and neck length in the color of dark brown.

"Keeping an eye on Rikku?" Nooj teased.

"Why should I? Just saying how unlady like that is... " Gippal continued gazing over at the table with Nooj raising an eyebrow slightly at him. But dismissed it at the end as well Gippal, who both ignored whatever was going on at Gryffindor's table.

Meanwhile, Snow was the first to drop then it was George and Fred. Tidus later followed, unable to hold the food in his mouth and spilled it all out on his plate.

"Oh! That is just disgusting!" Snow covered his mouth, trying to hold back a barf.

"Idiots." Hermonie and Lightning whispered, unknown that both of them said it sync.

Ron didn't want to back down, but he can feel that he soon, will also drop. He looked over to Rikku, who was eating joyfully as she sang. No signs of hesitation. Harry is hoping that Ron wins for his 14 Sickles was placed on him. Noel and Hope were secretly hoping Rikku to win, but didn't want to say it out loud.

Finally Ron dropped, clarifying Rikku as the winner.

"Good God! I'm starting to think she has a hole in her stomach!" Fred exclaimed while the rest nodded, excluding Lightning.

When dinner was over and everyone were sent to go to sleep for a next day will come. On the way, Rikku was chit-chatting with Tidus while the rest continued to talk amongst themselves.

"Hey, I have a question." Harry asked the l'Cie.

"Yeah?" Noel responded, willing to ask his questions while Snow continued to tease Lightning that fer sure, he'll get a death wish later.

"Are those two going out?" He pointed towards Rikku and Tidus, who was laughing as Rikku playfully hit him, a slight blush on her cheeks.

Noel followed, blinked, then laughed. "No way! Those two are like best friends. What made you think that?"

"Well, they are close. _Too_ close, if you ask me."

"Tidus already has a girlfriend. Are you aiming for Rikku?"

Harry frowned. Rikku was beautiful indeed, but that was not his taste in women. "No, what made you think that?"

"If you were, you'll face hell towards a specific person." His eyes going slightly dark which made Harry wonder if he was aiming for her, but someone got in the way to prevent him to make a move.

"Is that person here?"

Noel shook his head then looked up. They were now standing in front of the moving portrait of a fat lady; Noel getting used to all the moving pictures inside. "He's in the Slytherin table." He then looked at Harry. "Don't worry. We'll man you up if he wants to pick a fight with you."

Harry frowned again and followed him as he made his way inside their dorm, the portrait closing behind them. "What does that mean?"

"It means we'll teach you wandless magic. But the question is, what kind? But even so, since your used to pouring your magic on a stick, we need you to project it outside." He stopped then looked over to the left and right. Trying the right, he made his way up the stairs with Harry following.

"Outside? How are we going to do that?" He asked again.

"We'll leave that for tomorrow. Get some sleep because you're going to need all that energy tomorrow." Noel said, finding an empty bed for himself. Over to the right, Hope, Snow, and Tidus were sitting in a circle chit-chatting about Hope's little crush.

Noel decided to join them in their conversation while Harry was reluctant to sleep. Finally, he decided to sleep and wait what Hogwarts has for him tomorrow.

* * *

**So that's chapter two. I'm sorry if I haven't made an appearance for Rimme, but she will appear in the next chapter. :)**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, etc., etc.**

**BONUS:**

**Name: Hope Estheim**

**Age: 16, *416, *716**

**Gender: Male**

**Appearance: Short, straight, silver hair and light green-blue eyes. Tall and lean, but lacks in muscles and has pale skin.**

**Personality: Intelligent, confident, mature, brave, leadership, and loyal. Will throw away his life for the sake of others; friends, companions, and loved ones.**

**l'Cie: Pulse**

**Brand Located: On his left wrist.**

**Brand Color: White**

**Eidolon: Alexander**

**Abilities: none**

**Talents: Ravager, Synergist, and Medic.**

**Past: Became an l'Cie during the Purge along with four companions. Later when all six l'Cie reunited, all of them had a Focus to take down the Fal'Cie along with Eden. Drive to complete it, they did in hopes of getting rid of this curse. But in the end, they were turned into Crystal, gaining eternal life. Later woke up to complete another Focus; Hope's brand was black while Lightning, Fang, and Snow had a white one. Deciding to never leave a companion behind, all of them decided to do another Focus once again, including Serah and Dajh.**

**When the second Focus was completed they gained eternal life again. But this time, all six of them woke up to find a white brand. But the fates of Dajh and Serah were asleep in Crystal Stasis. Lost and confused, they met up with other l'Cie but from Cocoon. Later a white bearded man offered them a home and to never be scared anymore. For they'll only experience love and happiness and will forget about sadness.**

**Hope was happy he followed that old man into a school called Hogwarts for he now love's how everyone treasures each other. Either Cocoon or Pulse, they will always stick as family and will give that homely feeling to the Hogwarts students as well.**

**Choice of clothes: K-pop style, but mature-like clothing.**

**I'll give out bonuses like this each chapter so that you'll know more about the characters. I know, I know, I changed the whole thing. It's needed and you'll see why.^^**

**Well, thanks for reading again!**


	3. A trip to Diagon Alley? (part 1)

**Chapter three is up and ready! Rimme along with other characters will be mentioned in this story.^^**

**Guest: ****Yes, I will put Lightning, Fang, Vanille and other point of views. (Since the theme is mainly about FFXIII.) But if a scene gets too hard for me to write, it shall be Normal POV. lol**

**RimmeChimme:**** Glad you like it! Today you will see your OC!^^**

* * *

**Focus 3: A trip to Diagon Alley? (part 1)**

NORMAL POV:

The sun began to rise over the horizon, illuminating its rays of light into the castles' windows. There awakening a small child with dark brown hair with a matching set of eyes as her eyes fluttered open. At first she took in her surroundings before sitting all the way up. All the beds were placed along each sides of the walls in each room. Five beds in total with a single table in the middle. At the front of the beds were huge chests were it contained all their clothes and in each bed has a side table to add things on it.

She saw Lightning and Rikku were missing, but the other Gryffindor girls were still sound asleep. Thinking that they're all waiting down stairs, Rimme went to her chest and opened it. Only to pull out a black robe, a red skirt, black thigh-high stockings, undies and bra, white blouse with long puffy-like sleeves, and a red striped tie. Opening the door to their room, she ran towards the bathrooms and did her necessities, changed quickly and dried her hair with a towel as she grabbed a brush to comb her hair. Once double checking her outfit and her slightly wet hair, nicely combed as it reached to her low back.

She nodded and exit the bathroom with pajamas in hand as she ran back into her room and dumped them on her bed. Then made way downstairs only to stop abruptly at the sight before her.

Lightning seem to had made Harry, Ron, Snow, Tidus, Noel, Rikku, and surprisingly, Hope, bow down to her as they said sorry. Rimme was so focused at the scene in front of her, she didn't notice the stairs have been turned into slides and was wet that she slipped and fell on the soft carpet with an 'eep' left behind her. After landing and everyone turning towards her, she noticed how the lobby of their dorms looked for the first time.

Everything looked blindly wet with some places frozen on each sides. Frankly, the carpet was still wet and everything just looked a Tsunami just hit along with a Blizzard. Noticing that Lightning is scolding at them for having use magic _inside _the dormitories, she had to agree for their idiocy and thanking Etro for not awakening up early in the morning.

Rimme got up immediately as Lightning ordered them to clean this place up. The stairs seemed to have return to normal as Hermonie gasped and bellowed at the l'Cie and her two fellow companions. "What happened here!?" Another group of Gryffindor girls and boys seemed to have made a crowd at the scene before them. Some already walking down the stairs slowly.

None of the l'Cie and the two guilty Gryffindor boy's dared to mutter anything out. But they sure did cower in fear for what may happen to them. Hermonie quickly pulled out her wand that made Lightning, Rimme and the other bowing l'Cie raise an eyebrow at her.

"Reparo!" A flick of her wand and everything seem to go back to normal as all water and ice traces have vanished and replaced by the usual clean lobby.

All the l'Cie were stunned in awe at what she did, but didn't do anything. How many more surprises will they go inside this school? Was the only thing going inside on some l'Cie heads.

"How did you do that?" Rikku asked with curiosity as she eyed Hermonie's wand. The others were extremely curious as Noel, Hope, Rimme, and Lightning were already getting the idea how.

"With the wands you got in Ollivers shop." This time all the l'Cie frowned at Ron who looked at them confused at their sudden reaction.

"You didn't get your wands?" Harry asked, his legs feeling numb and picking up the idea from their sudden reaction.

All the Gryffindor students looked at the l'Cie that were silent until Noel broke the silence. "I thought we were going to get them here... But now that you say _shop_, is it in a shop located here in Hogwarts?"

Everyone's jaw slackened at them while the l'Cie were left to ponder in their thoughts.

"You can't learn magic without wands!" Neville exclaimed.

"Actually," Snow began as he started get up from his bowing position. "You _can_ learn magic without wands." He smiled, only to be dropped as he felt a killing aura by no other than Lightning Farron. Her glare said it all as he got the message what she was giving him: _who told you you can get up without my permission?_ He automatically went back to bowing position.

The other children that were watching made a mental note to never piss or mess with this beauty. Thinking that the punishment was enough she dismissed their brutal torture, in which they complied with happiness.

* * *

NOEL's POV:

I thought that siding with Lightning will save me the trouble of being scolded with the others. Boy, was I wrong. I was currently standing next to Hope and Harry with his red head friend who still gave us the cold shoulder. Luckily they didn't see what we did otherwise we would of been bombed with questions. But unlucky for them, they've arrived two seconds before Lightning saw the disaster we did.

I glanced at Hope who was looking down with a face of regret. Poor him. I took a look at Lightning's features as everyone talked. Lightning is indeed beautiful and frankly, the strongest of all the female Pulse l'Cie. How the heck did Hope crushed in some beauty that both are complete opposites? Never mind that, Lightning has never shown interest on no one before. Unless her gunblade counts?

"I'm sure that old man can give us some wands." Tidus smiled as he puts his hands behind his head while the students in Hogwarts stared at him as if he said something that he's not supposed to say.

"Each wand is unique so you can't use just _any_ wand!" Hermonie, a bushy haired girl practically wanted to rip our heads off by the way her body language expressed.

"Well that's a bummer..." I sighed, loudly. Getting everyone's attention and mentally cussing myself for saying that out loud.

"I hear ya'." Snow waved in which I glared. Does he not get the message that I despise his kind? That's the only reason why Hope and I were able to be such great buddies. We can't stand Snow! Well, even Lightning, Kira, sometimes Paine and Lulu... Heck, why don't we just throw a club about we-hate-Snow, period.

"Wait! Why don't we head to the commons and grab something to eat so we can discuss this calmly?" It seemed that Harry stepped in to stop the tension from occurring into an all out argument war. At the mention of food, almost everybody's stomach rumble of hunger that made some of us break out into giggles or laughter. I was one of those people.

"I wonder what they have for breakfast?" Once I said that, I swear everyone just vanished out of the lobby.

"Beats me. We should hurry." Hope took three steps then stopped and headed straight back towards the stairs of the boys.

"Where are you going?" I asked, standing in the lobby as I yelled at Hope.

"Robes!" He yelled, hearing quick steps. Robes? Oh! Those wizard robes! I quickly climbed the stairs and headed towards our room, ignoring Hope, I grabbed my clothes inside the chest that stood in front of my bed as I pulled them on as quickly as I can. Once on, I examined myself in the mirror. Not bothering to fix my tie or tuck in my shirt, I walked out with Hope who had the perfect dress code.

As we began running through the stairs and down the halls to hit to the commons, I couldn't help but eye at Hope's attire.

"What?" He rose a sliver eyebrow as he questioned.

"If you want to impress, why not start by being the same level as her?" He frowned, slowing his pace. I stopped and turned towards him, grabbing his tie and loosing it up as I grabbed his shirt to loosen it up too.

"Wha-what? What the hell are you doing?"

"Did Hope just cussed? Your finally growing!" I laughed as he glared at me. "Lightning could be the type who like men rough and tough. Stop being the perfect attendance boy and become a bad boy. Grow some muscles too so you can impress her at least."

He sighed as he looked at the floor. "I don't know if I can pull that off."

Sighing, I smacked him in the back hard and walked up ahead. "If you don't make a move soon, someone else going to take your princess." Pushing open the doors and walking inside the commons and towards the Gryffindor table were all our companions eating breakfast. I greeted everyone as I sat next to Tidus who was busy munching down some round fluffy things with honey and butter on top. "What is _that?"_ For all I know, those things smelt good.

"Pwankwes!" Tidus said with a mouthful of food in his mouth.

Tidus later received a smack in back of his head that nearly made him choke on his food that clearly he was enjoying. Turning, he glared at the accuser who was no other, but Rikku, the Al'Bhed princess. Hope had decided for once sit next to Lightning who took notice of his change of dress code in which he made an excuse that he didn't have time to fix himself up in the proper way. Accepting it, she continued eating while Hope seemed he was struggling in how to make a conversation.

I sighed. _Well, this would be much harder than I thought. Lets just hope she doesn't end up dating a student in this school or other l'Cie that are still being searched for._ "It's called Pancakes! You should try some Noel!" Rimme cheerfully munched on her 'Pancakes' as she scooped herself some eggs and bacon.

"Say what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be with the other kids your age?" Snow asked as I grabbed a plate and telling Rimme that I will give it a try.

Scooping at least three layers of Pancakes and adding butter on each of them as I observed from my comrades, Rimme gave a huff. "I don't know anybody, but you guys! Your so mean Snow!" She faked a whimper that probably made Snow feel he was somehow on the bad side. On the inside I was smirking, grabbing a large container that had thick brown liquid called honey, I poured it on my pancakes just enough to _not_ get it soggy. Grabbing a fork and knife then cutting a piece of the three layered Pancake and popping it into my mouth, I chewed.

"Wha-? NO! That's not what I meant!" Snow flabbergasted.

A spark of white and heavens welcomed me as I felt that I can actually touch Etro from her unseen realm. "THIS IS SO GOOD!" I boomed. Cutting another slice and popping it in my mouth as I hummed a happy tune.

Tidus tried to talk and agree with how heavenly it tastes, but he was too busy eating. Rikku giggled at us then gave us two glasses filled with orange juice. "Drinking this will make you reach orgasm before you know it." She winked as Rimme choked on her food at the word orgasm as she blushed madly.

Ignoring her reaction and Rikku's statement, Tidus and I reached for our cups since the flour was beginning to choke us. After drinking the yummy liquid, the fusion of sweet honey clamed with buttery flour as a tint of natural sugar from a fruit, was the best mind blowing taste in our, or mines, tongue buds. Bliss was all I was in as I heard lots of giggles and laughter going on around us.

Snapping out of my bliss, I turned to look up at the Gryffindor students whom we made friends last night... Well, _some_ students since we're somehow a nasty vibe even to the wizardly world themselves. Harry seemed utterly odd by the way he acted around us today. Although, he seemed quite fine when he talks to his two most trusted friends, I feel like he's hiding something from us. Well, whatever. As long as it doesn't involve us, I don't need to know what's going on.

"What?" I asked, trying to rid off the amused stares I was getting from the twins with ginger hair.

"Nothing~!" They both sang in which I utterly found creepy. Their amused stares turned into glares as their eyes shifted above me or _behind_ me.

Wondering what's the matter, I turned to find Fang and Gippal standing behind us; me, Tidus, Rimme, and Rikku. "Hey Fang. What's up?" I asked, in which she smirked.

"Seen Vanille? I can't find her." I shook my head in which she sighed deeply. "Guess I have to keep looking."

"Why don't you join us? The more the merrier." Rimme smiled at Gippal and Fang. Gippal seemed to be currently bullying Rikku as she countered back with words at him. If I didn't glance back, I would've missed the shock and utter disbelief at what Rimme just said from the twins. What's their problem? Didn't they say they were cool with l'Cie?

"Do you have a problem with that?" I blurted out. All eyes turned to the currently glaring Gryffindor students.

"We don't like Slytherin. None of us do since they're all arrogant bastards." A kid I did not recognize said with such disgust that made me remember about my past life.

"Hey, that's offensive." Gippal placed a hand on his heart as he faked a hurt expression.

The fire in their eyes was added more.

"Well I like them." Everyone, including me, turned towards Rimme. "We're all like one big family that's shared experiences one another from tough times and from good times. I have no reason to choose on what to hate and what to like from." She smiled.

I smirked at her while others smiled at her great speech.

"I'm Harry. What's yours?" Harry walked towards Fang with his hand outstretched towards her. What he did made me laugh at the gazes his friends was giving him. But soon enough, others began to follow his example.

"Oebra Yun Fang." Harry frowned as he shook hands with her. "Fang is my name."

"Oh." He nodded. Once releasing her hand, he was going to walk over to Gippal till...

"Nah, man. I'm straight. Names Gippal though." He smirked while Harry gave him an odd expression.

"He doesn't like being touched by guys." I told Harry who nodded slowly, still eyeing him as he raised an eyebrow at him. Never letting that smirk leave his face.

As we began introducing one another and explaining how we met, an old lady with a tight bun on her head and wearing green robes or dress, approached us. She had a serious look and couldn't help but remember today's incident. Crap! Did she found out about the mess we did in the lobby?

Surprisingly, she didn't. "Good. You're all here, I wouldn't have to bother looking for the rest of you kids." Lightning studied the old woman curiously as did I. What did she want from us? And by the look of her face, this is somehow a serious matter. "Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermonie Granger, come with me _along_ with the l'Cie."

"Are we in trouble?" I asked the old lady who ignored me as she turned her back towards me and yelled out, "All l'Cie follow me! Dumbledore wants to see you!" How rude! And so it ends up to be a serious matter. Apparently we followed her to a gargoyle were she told the password in which staircase appeared as we began to climb them to reach to our destination.

I've already been to Dumbledore's office and seen what type of things he has there which some seems to be a bunch of useless crap while the others seems ancient artifacts and others... looked very interesting. All our fellow companions and comrades were gathered in front of Dumbledore's desk with six students from Hogwarts looking around curiously or wondering why were they called here with us.

Dumbledore took his good time in tiding up whatever he was doing before attending us. Luckily, Gippal or Nooj didn't snap for both of them lack patience. And what of the old lady? She left us right when she dropped us off with Hogwart's fellow students.

"I'm sure you're wondering about why you're here." He looked up from his desk as he smiled kindly at us and towards his students as well.

"How much time are you going-" Gippal started, but only to be cut off by Rikku jabbing her elbow to him to silence him.

Dumbledore never dropped that smile or didn't seem quite disturbed which almost made me feel wary about him. "My apologies. I believe I was so cut up on having new students that I simply forgot to tour you to Diagon Alley so you'll be able to receive your books and wands."

Diagon Alley? What's that?

"A small place that can resemble a shopping district for us wizards, Mr. Kriess." I jerked back, realizing I spoke my thoughts aloud.

I heard the tiny snicker that ran from Snow, Tidus, and Gippal about being called out by my surname. I choose to ignore because either I pay attention to what Dumbledore has to say or get an angry scowl from Kira. I've learned my lesson when to behave in front of her which is a long story. And yes, I had to learn it the hard way.

"So, when do we start?" I snapped out of my thoughts, not noticing that such little time I spent in my thoughts led to everyone looking really excited about something that I do not know of. Not wanting to get embarrassed in asking what they were talking about, I chose to stay quiet and go with the flow.

"We can start now. The sooner the better." Dumbledore got up from his chair and grabbed a red pouch that seemed to be filled with... black sand? All the Gryffindor students began to usher to the fireplace. Confused, I followed them along with the rest of my companions. I glanced back to see Yeul walking slowly followed by Caius, who was guarding her closely.

It didn't take a genius to know that she was limping. Just yesterday she was fine and now she is limping... She received another vision. That was the only answer from on what was going on with her health. Balling my fist, I turned forward and focused on the attention that Harry was receiving.

Not trying to be paranormal or anything, but Harry seems to be treated like a celebrity here. Did he do something that made everyone praise him like a hero? Or in such cases envy? And why the hell is he standing inside the fireplace? It's not turned on which is a good thing, but... Still, why is he there?

Once again, if Etro decided to help me with my questions, Harry grabbed some black sand and said two words loud and clear for us to hear. "Diagon Alley." Just like that, a green fire enveloped him and disappeared as it appeared. But when the flames disappear, Harry was gone.

"And that's how it works. Who wants to go next?

* * *

**BONUS:**

**Name: Noel Kriess**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Male**

**Appearance: Shoulder-length brown hair, blue eyes, tall, athletic body, but not too buff.**

**Personality: Straight forward, intelligent, brave, helpful, speaks without thinking (sometimes), caring, and cautious.**

**l'Cie: Pulse**

**Brand located: On his naval to the right.**

**Brand color: Black**

**Eidolon: -**

**Abilities: Chaos Drifter.**

**Talents: Commando, Medic, and Synergist.**

**Past: Noel is an orphan who spent his days living with his aunt and uncle who somehow, treated him wrong. Noel came from a wealthy family and due to the money power he had, his dad's brother greed took him to the edge to stay with him and his wife in hopes to spend the money. To their surprise and disappointment, Noel inherited the money by his father and mother that left their will to him.**

**On the day of his 16th birthday, Noel felt nauseous and locked himself in his room the whole day. Their "guardians" were hopeful about him dying so that they can receive the money. That day, he never wanted to leave from his room. A week passed and he hasn't left his room which got one of his cousins worry about him.**

**It took guts, he finally came out of his room with puffed eyes and arranged a meeting for he needs to reveal something to them. Luckily, they all complied and instead of talking, he showed them what or _why_ he didn't want to leave out of his room.**

**He was marked. Mark by a God to do his bidding... An l'Cie.**

**To everyone's horror, he was marked by the evil God who desires destruction named Gran Pulse.**

**He knew what would happen. And he was casted away from his home, but took his will with him. Noel always dreamed of travelling, but he never wanted it like this. As the days went by, he grew impatient of what might come and what will happen to him. In those days he met a girl who can see the future, but upon seeing one, weakens her. She was travelling with a tall boy who had an air of authority around him.**

**Soon enough, they revealed themselves to be Pulse l'Cie and are looking for other l'Cie like them that have completed their Focus so that they can acquire knowledge. Noel was happy for tagging along in their journey for all three of them grew close until Caius disappeared and left them both alone. Mad and disappointed in him, he swore to protect Yeul no matter what.**

**Later around their journey, Noel and Yeul met another set of l'Cie only these guys were Cocoon l'Cie travelling with a few Pulse l'Cie. Learning about their outcome, they all journeyed together in a destination undecided until they met another group were Caius was in and with an old man who called himself, 'Dumbledore'.**

**Accepting the plan or proposal that Dumbledore gave, Noel glared angrily at Caius for leaving them. But to make matters worse, Caius gave the cold shoulder to him and warned him to stay away from Yeul and to never ever speak to him again unless he wants to die.**

**Baffled at the income and not knowing what caused or made him change that Yeul was so willing to go along with it.**

**The rest of his story, you already know. :)**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, etc., etc.!^^**

**Another bonus character. Sorry if I ended the story crappy. DX But I hope you like it either way! :) lol**


End file.
